wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic & Mayhem is a source book for the Warcraft RPG and was published in 2004. It is said in the introduction that the book was compiled by Han'al, Master Lorekeeper and mage of the Kirin Tor. The material he compiled covers lore from all eras up to the founding of Undercity. Short stories Short stories found in Magic & Mayhem: *Gimbolt Surehammer and his blood elf companion Maer-thiss travel to the hut of the witch doctor Zul'ajik. They visited the troll in order to hire him to perform a ritual to contact spirits which would lead to the Demonwell. Because of Zul'ajik's hatred for goblins their third companion Ziggler chose stay outside of the camp, and to tinker on his clockwork dwarf. Ziggler ends up interrupting the ritual when he piloted the clockwork dwarf through the camp and trampled both the troll's tent and Maer-thiss. Gimbolt decides to flee with Ziggler, while Maer-thiss and Zul'ajik decide to kill them both. *Verius, a pit lord disguised as a human, enters a chapel, belonging to the Knights of the Silver Hand, in order to infiltrate the Order of the Silver Hand. Father Rammal sees through his disguise, as does an elven cleaning girl who later enters the room. The elven girl breaks Verius disguise, and he attacks Rammal. Rammal, who had also been in disguise shows his true appearance of a blood elf, and both elves fall upon Verius to feed on his energy. *Jocas Irongear, a goblin who left Theramore aboard his zeppelin with his companions Blackhawk and Ashar Ghosthoof, was hired by a mysterious merchant to transport a cargo of spices out of Ratchet. The cargo is revealed to be smuggled carrion beetles and the merchant is actually a troll witch doctor. The troll attacks the crew, and the zeppelin is damaged during the fight. *Zaj'tal, a naga, attacks a night elf sentry mistaking her for a male. Zaj'tal defeats her in a battle of spells. He stands over her battered body, pleased even more that instead of torturing a man, he will be able to torture a woman. *Bohein a tauren, and his goblin companion, Isak attempt to break into an ancient vault on top of a mesa, while besieged by an undead swarm. Bohein tells Isak to have vault opened while he attacks the undead. Using a special potion, Bohein is able to stand on the side of the mesa, and run down into the undead, in an attempt to hold them back. Isak is successful at opening the door, and found a book inside. After Bohein returned to the top of the mesa he took the book from Isak, and used a spell inside to stop the undead. *Sunestorm attacks a camp of trolls and orc raiders, along with his dwarven companion Nuji Kodosbreath. They then send their forces of high elves and steamwarriors, to push the Horde forces back into a trap. Dirtworm crews dig a pit under the Horde troops. Gnomish helicopters then covered the pit with nets, while tinkers staked net in place. They ended up catching sixty orc prisoners for interrogation. Media Images External links * Product info at White-Wolf.com * Drive Thru RPG * Product info at Amazon.com Category:Magic & Mayhem Category:Hardbacks Category:Warcraft: RPG books Category:Sources